


Приходи ко мне по частям

by eugenias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Сэм кинул взгляд через весь класс на длинноволосого парня, на которого отвлекался уже почти шесть лет. Тот сидел, подперев голову рукой, и ковырял пальцем парту. Смотрел на все вокруг мечтательным взглядом уже не первый раз. Он не всегда выглядел так, как сейчас. Несколько лет назад, летом он попал в аварию, и с тех пор отличался от остальных студентов. //написано автором по заявке: Гриффиндорец!Сэм, слизеринец!Баки становятся партнерами на занятии по «Чарам». Сэм, возможно, влюблен в Баки.





	Приходи ко мне по частям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come To Me In Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570491) by [wickedwitchcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft). 



> переведено по просьбе подписчиков группы [«зимний сокол»](https://vk.com/buckyinlovesam) в вк  
> У автора в шапке отмечены такие пейринги, как Стив/Пегги и Тони/Роуди. Так же автор очень извиняется, если своим произведением заставил кого-то плакать.  
> Название взято из стихотворения Кристофера Пойндекстера, найденного на Фейсбуке: Come to me in pieces and exist inside me whole — Приходи ко мне по частям и будь целым внутри меня.
> 
> бета - Cathie_L

— Ну, кажется, в этом году у нас на всех факультетах нечетное количество учеников. Что ж, мистер Уилсон, почему бы вам не поработать в паре с мистером Барнсом? О, это великолепная мысль! — сказал профессор Флитвик, его скрипучий голос рассек воздух.

Он кивнул, восхищаясь собственной идеей, повернулся спиной к классу и ловко взмахнул палочкой. На доске появилась тема их будущего урока. Сэм кинул взгляд через весь класс на длинноволосого парня, на которого отвлекался уже почти шесть лет.

Тот сидел, подперев голову рукой, и ковырял пальцем парту. Смотрел на всё вокруг мечтательным взглядом уже не первый раз. Он не всегда выглядел так, как сейчас. Несколько лет назад, летом он попал в аварию и с тех пор отличался от остальных студентов. В тот год он провел остаток летних каникул и несколько первых учебных недель в больнице Святого Мунго. А после вернулся в школу с блестящей серебряной рукой и привычкой время от времени пропадать в своих мыслях.

Всё это Сэм узнал от Стива. Они со Стивом были достаточно хорошими друзьями с тех пор, как встретились в Хогвартс-экспрессе в тот год, когда Баки был в больнице, и почти сразу же поладили. Однако Сэм не часто разговаривал с самим Баки. Не потому что не хотел, а потому что Баки не любил, когда его окружали люди. Не теперь. И это ещё одна из тех вещей, которая изменилась в нём после аварии — теперь он был спокойнее, чем раньше. Он проводил большую часть времени в своих мыслях, именно так думал Сэм. Он был не против, и несмотря на это, Баки всё равно ему нравился. И плевать на то, что о нем говорили в школе. Ведь говорили много.

Сэм вздрогнул, когда Нат толкнула его в плечо. Он повернулся, взглянув на нее, а потом снова сел ровно.

— Что? — резко прошептал он.

— Ну так иди и сядь с ним. Теперь он твой напарник, так что ты просто обязан сидеть с ним. Здесь ему некуда сесть. К тому же, я не думаю, что он вообще слышал, что сказал Флитвик, — ответила она, с жалостью посмотрев в сторону Баки.

Сэм кивнул ей в ответ.

— Ты права. Ладно-ладно. С тобой поговорим после уроков, — сказал Сэм, кинув взгляд на Нат и Ванду, и вышел из-за парты.

— Удачи, — крикнула Нат, подняв брови. Сэм, увидев это, нахмурился.

— Заткнись, — прошептал он.

Медленно он подошел к парте Баки. Тот сидел в одиночестве. Он почти всегда был один, если рядом не вертелся Стив. Но тот бросил «Чары» в прошлом году, потому что был ужасно плох в них, и потому что ему они теперь не нужны. Сэм неловко прочистил горло, но Баки никак на это не отреагировал. Поэтому он легко коснулся его плеча. Сначала Баки посмотрел на лежавшую на плече руку Сэма и только после поднял взгляд на него.

— Флитвик сказал, что теперь мы будем работать вместе, — тихо сказал Сэм. Баки моргнул, его глаза затуманились на мгновение, а когда снова стали чисто-голубыми, он кивнул.

— Ладно. Да, это… Погоди, дай я немного подвинусь, чтобы ты мог сесть, — второпях сказал он, палочкой потянул к себе сумку и освободил место на парте для Сэма.

— Благодарю, — сказал Сэм. Его щеки без видимой причины покрылись румянцем, стоило ему сесть рядом с Баки.

— Ты ведь Сэм, верно? — спросил Баки, смотря на него так, как будто он знал и не знал Сэма одновременно. Как минимум, он не был уверен ни в одном, ни в другом. Сэм кивнул.

— Ага. Да, да. Это я, — неловко выдохнул он, а затем сунул руку в сумку, доставая палочку, что послужило отличным предлогом отвести взгляд от Баки. Его щеки горели. Он еще никогда прежде так не радовался привычке Флитвика держать класс в таком тепле, что теперь легко можно было свалить появление румянца на этот жар, если вдруг понадобится кому-то врать о его порозовевших щеках.

— Ты дружишь со Стивом и… э-э. Как ее имя? — Баки запнулся, поднял руки и стал вертеть ими у головы, как будто пытаясь вспомнить что-то.

— Наташа? — предположил Сэм, откинувшись назад, и указал на парту, за которой он обычно сидел.

Баки взглянул на ту парту, а затем кивнул.

— Ага. Наташа. Это именно то, что я и хотел сказать, — он грустно рассмеялся, уткнувшись взглядом в парту.

— Ну, я больше дружу со Стивом, чем с Нат, в смысле, чисто из принципа, понимаешь? Серьезно, ей пришлось попотеть, чтобы заслужить мою дружбу, — усмехнулся Сэм, пытаясь поднять ему настроение.

Но Баки выглядел расстроенным из-за того, что забыл то, что обязан был знать. Он взглянул на Сэма. Тот улыбнулся и почувствовал, как затрепетало его сердце, когда Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ и расслабился, поняв, что над ним не подшучивают. И всё встало на свои места.

Они прочитали инструкцию на доске и приступили к работе. Им было нужно превратить воду в кубке в вино, используя невербальные заклинания, которые они практиковали в прошлом году. Сэм еще не освоил невербальные заклинания, но очень старался. А вот Барнс, кажется, прекрасно владел ими. Он наблюдал за Сэмом, у которого несколько раз получилось сделать вино, и улыбался, когда Сэм расстраивался из-за светло-розового цвета напитка. Он усмехнулся и осторожно взял Сэма за запястье, подняв брови.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал он, взмахнув палочкой.

Вода в кубке приобрела глубокий красный оттенок. Сэм открыл рот.

— Вот это да. Это было… В смысле это… Ты сделал вино с первой попытки, — удивленно пролепетал Сэм, широко раскрыв глаза. Баки пожал плечами, на его щеках выступил румянец.

— На самом деле это не так сложно, — несерьезно сказал он. Сэм улыбнулся.

— А для тебя вообще пустяк. Ты превратил воду в вино так, словно ничего и не делал вовсе. У меня с горем пополам получилось сделать розовую воду, — покачал головой Сэм, с восторгом взглянув на кубок.

Баки, нервно покрутив палочку в руках, снова пожал плечами, а его щеки покраснели сильнее, чем прежде.

— Ты хорошо справился, — тихо сказал он. Сэм взглянул на него.

— Научишь меня? Ну, чтобы я мог сделать вино точно так же, как ты? Так же легко. Я не силен в невербальных заклинаниях, — смущенно пробормотал Сэм, глядя в стол.

— Могу попробовать. Я не… — он глубоко вздохнул, потирая шею, и взглянул на Сэма из-под ресниц. — Не знаю, насколько хорошим учителем я буду.

— Уверен, что у тебя получится. Тут что угодно будет полезно, — Сэм улыбнулся Баки. Тот сглотнул, кивнув.

И только Баки хотел открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг профессор Флитвик перебил его.

— Боже мой! Мистер Барнс, вы справились, — пискнул он.

Баки опустил взгляд на колени, теперь даже его уши покраснели. Флитвик взял его кубок и продемонстрировал всему классу. Несколько одноклассников, и слизеринцы, и гриффиндорцы, перешептывались.

После того, как они записали всё о том, как правильно двигать палочкой, и повторили технику, Флитвик отпустил их. Сэм поднялся и наблюдал за тем, как вставал Баки. Он убрал палочку в карман мантии и долго смотрел на Сэма, пока их одноклассники пробегали мимо них к выходу из класса.

— Я... Ещё увидимся, — сказал Баки, а затем, нахмурившись, в миг развернулся и скрылся за дверью. Сэм смотрел ему вслед. Подошедшие Нат и Ванда встали по обе стороны от него.

— Ну и как все прошло с мужчиной твоей мечты? — спросила Нат, ткнув Сэма под ребра, когда они вышли из класса. Сэм отскочил в сторону и ударил ее по руке.

— Просто отлично. И перестань так его называть. Это смущает, — сказал Сэм, качнув головой и взглянув на Ванду. Та улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Кого смущает? Меня, например, это совершенно не волнует, — Нат ухмыльнулась ему. Сэм, вздохнув, опустил голову.

— Меня. Это смущает меня. Что, если он случайно услышит это от тебя? Просто завязывай с этим прозвищем, — умоляюще Сэм взглянул на неё.

— О боже мой, ну ладно. Но только потому что ты опять включил этот свой щенячий взгляд. И это, кстати, жульничество, — сказала Нат, указывая на него. — Что ты думаешь, Ванда? Он ведь жульничает своими щенячьими глазками.

Нат наклонилась немного вперед, чтобы взглянуть на Ванду, идущую по другую руку от Сэма, на что та лишь пожала плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Мне этот взгляд нравится, — тихо сказала она, улыбнувшись Сэму, когда тот посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

— Отлично, теперь вы заодно и всё ещё жульничаете. Ой всё. Лучше найду Клинта и потренируюсь в прицельных заклинаниях, — она кивнула им и скрылась в одном из коридоров. Ванда подошла ближе и толкнула Сэма плечом.

— Хорошо провел время с ним? Я видела, как вы оба улыбались, — добродушно спросила она. Сэм посмотрел на нее и выдохнул со счастливой улыбкой. Ванда ему улыбнулась. — Это ты от радости так вздыхаешь?

— Ага. Он замечательный. Не понимаю, почему все так грубят ему, почему говорят всякие гадости, — сказал Сэм, войдя в Большой Зал и позволив Ванде найти ему подходящее место.

— Просто они не знают его. Если бы они знали, через что он прошел, они бы не посмели сказать и половину всех этих гадостей, — она притянула к себе тарелку и принялась наполнять ее едой. Неожиданно Пьетро плюхнулся рядом с сестрой.

— Наверное, ты права. Ванда, ты такая умная, — подразнил Сэм, легко толкнув ее плечо. Рассмеявшись, она ударила по рукам брата, который попытался украсть еду с ее тарелки.

— Таскай свою еду, — фыркнула она, отталкивая брата.

Вскоре к ним присоединились Клинт и Нат. Стив, шедший к слизеринскому столу, похлопал Сэма по плечу и улыбнулся, когда тот помахал ему в ответ. Уилсон следил за ним вплоть до того момент, пока Стив не сел за стол.

Через несколько минут появился Баки и сел рядом с другом. Сэм наблюдал за тем, как они болтали, время от времени над чем-то смеялись. А он изо всех сил старался не завидовать. Ведь Стив и Баки дружили с детства, и только со Стивом Барнс чувствовал себя комфортно, потому что он знал, что случилось в тот роковой день и мог доверять ему, ведь Роджерс никогда не будет осуждать его. Когда вдруг Баки посмотрел на него через весь зал, Сэм вздрогнул и кивнул ему, следом уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку и глупо улыбнувшись. И, конечно, совершенно не обратил внимание на сверлящий его взгляд Нат.

 

~***~

— Я не вовремя?

От неожиданности Сэм подпрыгнул на месте, уткнулся носом в пергамент, на котором успел что-то написать. Книга свалилась ему на голову. Подняв взгляд, он увидел Баки, стоящего по другую сторону стола. Он прижимал к груди какую-то книгу и смотрел на Сэма. Выглядел удивленным, должно быть из-за реакции Сэма на его появление.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Сэм. Лицо Баки вытянулось.

— Нет? — переспросил он, отступая на шаг назад, на случай, если Сэм не привык смотреть на Баки и замечать его маленькие странности и движения, на которые прежде не обращал внимания.

 — Нет, в смысле… Я хотел сказать, что ты не мешаешь и не отвлекаешь. И да, я просто вздрогнул, а не испугался, — успокоил его Сэм, улыбнувшись. Баки кивнул и снова шагнул к столу.

— Так значит я могу…? — он замолчал, указав отливающим серебром пальцем на пустой стул, стоящий перед Сэмом.

Сэм кивнул и сдвинул в сторону стопку лежавших на столе книг. Баки улыбнулся и сел, положив руки поверх своей книги. Сэм смог разглядеть только часть обложки, которая выглядела очень интригующе.

— Что это? — спросил он, глядя на книгу, прятавшуюся под ладонями Барнса. Баки опустил взгляд и посмотрел на книгу так, как будто забыл о ее существовании.

— Ах, это… — он широко раскрыл глаза, посмотрев на Сэма. — Это книга заклинаний. Типа… Продвинутый уровень. Моя… Эм… Моя мама дала мне ее прежде перед тем как… эм… Ага, мама отдала ее мне, — медленно сказал Баки, его голос стал тише и слабее, когда он упомянул маму.

А у Сэма ёкнуло сердце, и ему показалось, что он видел слезы в глазах Баки, поэтому перевел взгляд на свою книгу.

— Это мило, — сказал Сэм, дописывая последнее предложение в своем эссе. Он закрыл книгу, свернул пергамент с эссе и наконец посмотрел на Баки. Слез уже не было, но он как-то странно изучал Сэма. — Что? — спросил Уилсон. Баки покачал головой и отвел взгляд.

— Ничего, — ответил он, медленно водя по книге пальцами.

— Ты сегодня без Стива? — поинтересовался Сэм, Баки снова взглянул на него.

— Не-а. Они с Пегги ушли к озеру, грызть гранит науки, — сказал Баки.

— Учиться. Конечно, — саркастически протянул Сэм.

— Вот и я так ему сказал, — улыбаясь, посмеялся Баки, снова отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Ну… Так ты преследуешь меня? — спросил Сэм. Баки широко раскрыл глаза, но потом понял, что Сэм просто так шутит, и успокоился.

— Нет. Я… Я просто подумал, что могу помочь тебе, как ты и просил. С невербальными заклинаниями, — оправдался Баки, стуча пальцами по книге. Сэм кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Клёво. Это было бы здорово, — взволнованно произнес он.

В ответ Баки улыбнулся, но, когда оглянулся по сторонам, улыбка пропала с его лица.

— Вероятно, нам не стоит практиковаться здесь. Меня уже несколько раз выгоняли из библиотеки за использование магии. И не хотелось бы, чтобы это повторилось снова раньше Рождества, — сказал Баки и улыбнулся, когда Сэм рассмеялся.

— Наверное, ты прав, — кивнул Сэм, встал, взял сумку и книги и поспешил за Баки.

— Так и за какую неподобающую магию тебя выгнали? — спросил Сэм, искоса глядя на Баки. Он покачал головой.

— Ну… Я использовал манящие и левитационные чары, чтобы построить форт из книг в форме небольшого замка, — Баки сжал губы, взглянув на Сэма. Тот рассмеялся, закинув голову.

— Это звучит потрясающе, — сказал он.

Они вышли в пустой двор. Баки сел на одну из низких стен, Сэм примостился рядом с ним.

— Это и правда было здорово, ага. В смысле мадам Принс не сочла это забавным, но мне понравилось, — улыбнулся Баки, глядя на свои колени.

— Это самое главное, — Сэм мягко толкнул его в бок, и Баки улыбнулся шире, кивнув. — Так и чему я сегодня научусь?

— А, да, точно. Ну… В этой книге есть кое-что. И оно частенько мне помогает. Глава, конечно, длинная, но суть ее проста: тебе нужно представить заклинание в своей голове по буквам. И, в общем, получится так, что, когда взмахнешь палочкой, ты как будто бы… произнесешь заклинание. Ну, это как в том маггловском фильме, со словами и песнями… эм… ох… петь что-то…

Баки замолчал. Он пытался вспомнить слово, странно двигая руками вокруг головы. Сэм был вполне уверен, что знал, о чем говорил Баки. А еще, кажется, его сестра делала что-то похожее, когда была маленькой. Даже не задумываясь, он положил руку Баки на колено.

— Подпевать? — сказал он громко. Баки вытаращил глаза.

— Да! Точно, подпевать. Ну вот вроде того, — сказал Баки. — А в этом… есть смысл? — медленно спросил он, опустив взгляд на руку Сэма, лежавшую на его колене.

Сообразив, Сэм быстро убрал руку с ноги Барнса и положил на свое колено. Баки медленно моргнул, затем посмотрел на Сэма.

— Определенно, — кивнул Сэм.

— Хорошо. Просто замечательно… Ты хочешь попробовать? — Баки прикусил губу, в очередной раз отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Да, конечно, но как мы…

Сэм замолчал, когда Баки щелкнул пальцами. У него в руке появился кубок.

— Ну, это было круто, — прямо сказал Сэм, не отрывая от Баки взгляда.

Тот улыбнулся, немного отодвинулся в сторону и поставил кубок между ними. Следующим взмахом палочки он наполнил его водой.

— Ладно. А теперь попробуй ты, — сказал он, кивком указав на кубок.

Прикусив губу, Сэм глухо выдохнул через нос. Он попытался сделать всё, как сказал Баки: представил слово в своей голове и затем произнес заклинание. Он взмахнул палочкой, и вода порозовела. В этот раз оттенок получился более темный, но всё ещё был далёк от того глубокого красного цвета, с легкостью полученного Барнсом. Откинув голову назад, Сэм застонал. Баки усмехнулся.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — сказал Баки. Он коснулся руки Сэма серебряными пальцами. Мерцающее серебро оказалось теплее, чем Сэм думал. Ощущалось точно так же, как обычная кожа.

— Просто… Сосредоточься. Не позволяй моему великолепию отвлекать тебя, — он явно шутил, и хотя его голос звучал осуждающе, Сэм всё равно почувствовал прилив жара к лицу.

Он хихикнул, наблюдая за тем, как Баки снова наполняет кубок водой. А затем, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, увидел, как сияют его голубые глаза.

— Расслабься. И не думай слишком много. Представь, что это что-то, что ты делал всю свою жизнь. Что-то простое, вроде открывание двери или… крана. Что-то максимально простое, ладно? — спросил Баки, пальцами нежно сжимая его запястье. Сэм кивнул. — Отлично. Давай, ты справишься, — продолжил он, отпустив руку Сэма и одарил его улыбкой.

— Я справлюсь, — уверенно сказал Сэм, кинув взгляд на кубок.

Он собрал слово по буквам в своей голове, представил, что он открывает дверь, ведь это было действительно просто и уже давно вошло в привычку. Расслабив плечи, он сделал глубокий вдох. А затем взмахнул палочкой, заклинание, что он представлял, превратилось в дым и исчезло, как только он опустил руку. В стоявшем перед ним кубке вода стала темно-красной. Широко раскрыв глаза, Сэм уставился на Баки.

— У меня получилось, — выдохнул он.

— У тебя получилось, — кивнув, улыбнулся Баки.

— У меня получилось! — закричал Сэм, встал и поднял руки вверх.

Баки засмеялся, и Сэм посмотрел на него, а затем схватил его за руки, заставил его подняться, закружил его, напевая «У меня получилось! У меня получилось!», а Баки заливисто смеялся, крутясь вместе с Сэмом.

Они остановились, когда Сэм споткнулся, повалился на Баки, который легко поймал его. Их лица были в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— У меня получилось, — выдохнул Сэм. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, но он пытался успокоиться. Баки улыбнулся, показав зубы.

— Ты отлично справился, — тяжело выдохнул Баки. Сэм почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, от чего закружилась голова.

— Спасибо, — Сэм отступил на шаг назад, отрываясь от Баки. Он мог поклясться, что Баки пальцами сжимал его руки дольше, чем это было необходимо, но, кажется, просто принимал желаемое за действительное.

— Не за что.

Баки опустил взгляд к земле, когда вдруг за спиной послышались голоса, и он замер на месте.

Сэм сразу узнал голос, принадлежащий Броку Рамлоу, который хоть и учился с Баки на Слизерине, но в отличие от него и Стива был самым настоящим воплощением всего того дерьма, что приписывали слизеринцам. Сэм знал, что не все слизеринцы были воплощением зла, так же, как и все ученики остальных факультетов не всегда оказывались добряками, но он был совершенно уверен, что Брок, как минимум, маленький дьявол. Посмотрев на него, Баки сглотнул. Сэм поднял их сумки и взял Барнса за руку, потащив его через весь двор в другую сторону, подальше от слизеринцев, чьи голоса наполнили улицу.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм, когда они остановились.

Баки прижался спиной к стене и пытался отдышаться, зажмурившись. Он весь трясся. Сэм подошел ближе, аккуратно положил руки на предплечья. Баки вдруг вздрогнул, закрыл лицо ладонями и тихо заплакал. У Сэма разбилось сердце. Осторожно потянув руки Баки на себя, он пытался убрать ладони от его лица.

— Эй, всё в порядке. С тобой всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности. И это я… Это я, Сэм, — тихо сказал он, аккуратно гладя запястья Баки большими пальцами.

Баки тяжело моргнул, уставился в стену напротив. Сэм не был уверен, что тот в действительности видит эту стену перед собой, его взгляд был полон страха, который расползался по всему лицу. Сэм поднес руки к лицу Баки, положил ладони ему на щеки и заставил его поднять голову так, чтобы они встретились глазами.

— Баки. Это Сэм. С тобой всё хорошо, — сказал он чуть громче, чем в первый раз, пытаясь дозваться Баки, который пустым взглядом смотрел сквозь него.

— Баки. Вернись. Баки… Джеймс, — продолжил Сэм, снова сжав его запястья.

Баки попятился назад, едва не ударился о стену головой, но Сэм удержал его и сел на корточки, когда тот сполз на пол. Он быстро моргнул, а туман, заволокший его глаза, исчез.

— Сэм? — тихо спросил он. Сэм кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Ага, это я. И я здесь. Ты… Ты вернулся? — поинтересовался Сэм, убирая руки от лица Баки. Он кивнул, глубоко вздохнув, и прислонился головой к стене.

— Я вернулся. Прости, — Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сэма, который улыбался ему, качая головой.

— Тебе не обязательно извиняться. Не за это точно, — сказал Сэм, положив руку ему на колено.

Взгляд Баки упал на ладонь Сэма, и как только он заметил это взгляд, то хотел убрать руку, но Баки не позволил. Он накрыл её своей ладонью. Взглянув на Барнса, Сэм едва не забыл, как дышать.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — Баки попытался улыбнуться. Сэм кивнул и помог ему подняться на ноги.

В Большой Зал они вошли молча. Сэм не знал, что сказать. Баки всё еще казался потерянным, витал в своих мыслях. Стив бросился к ним моментально. Баки вздрогнул, случайно врезавшись в Сэма из-за резких движений друга. Стив в примирительном жесте поднял руки, внимательно оглядев их обоих.

— Что случилось? Он в порядке? А ты? — он обратился сначала к Сэму, а потом к Баки. Они оба кивнули.

— Я в порядке, Стив. Сэм обо мне позаботился. Не стоит беспокоиться, — тихо сказал Баки, словно все это не имело никакого значения.

— Вам обоим лучше сесть к нам сегодня, — предложил Сэм, воодушевившись внезапно возникшей идеей. Баки уставился на него, а Стив открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел. Барнс его опередил.

— Ладно, — ответил он.

Стив широко раскрыл глаза и улыбнулся, видя, как Баки изучает Сэма. Он кивнул, соглашаясь, и они пошли к столу Гриффиндора.

Сэм сел за стол, Баки примостился справа от него, Стив — слева. Ванда двинулась ближе к ним, сев рядом с Баки и улыбнувшись. Нат и Клинт несколько раз переползали друг через друга и, в конце концов, оказались напротив Сэма. Взявшийся из ниоткуда Пьетро расположился напротив сестры. Через некоторое время к ним присоединилась Пегги, присев рядом со Стивом и поприветствовав Баки улыбкой. Заметивший переполох Тор вылез из-за пуффендуйского стола с огромной чашкой тыквенного сока, плюхнулся рядом с Клинтом и спросил, что у них за вечеринка.

— Эй, вы не можете устраивать вечеринку без нас, — сказал Тони. Они с Роуди поспешили к гриффиндорскому столу.

Тони завязал пуффендуйский галстук Роуди вокруг своей головы и пытался обернуть свой собственный сине-серебряный вокруг головы Роуди, но из этого ничего не получалось. Роуди сжимал его в руке и с раздражением смотрел на Тони.

— Здаровки, парни, — поприветствовала их Нат, когда они подошли.

— Ага, ага. Вы можете сколько угодно скрывать свой восторг, но все разочарованные в этой жизни уже здесь, так что пора начинать настоящую вечеринку, — сказал Тони и сел на скамейку рядом с Тором. Он глупо улыбался, смотря на Роуди, пока тот не сел рядом с ним. — Ну всё, мы можем просто… — продолжил он, но резко замолчал, пытаясь забрать у Роуди галстук.

— Нет, ни за что, у тебя ничего не выйдет, — он посмотрел на Тони так, словно считал его сумасшедшим.

Вдохнув, Тони решил что-нибудь поесть.

Ужин прошел хорошо. Все смеялись над великолепными шутками Тони. Даже Баки кинул несколько слов, и Сэм очень гордился им. В середине ужина Сэм почувствовал, как Баки прижался к нему бедром. Он посмотрел на Барнса, и тот улыбнулся ему, а потом снова опустил взгляд в тарелку, раскрасневшись. Сэм чувствовал, что и его щеки наливались красным, и наклонился к Баки. Так они просидели весь ужин, прижавшись друг к другу и не беспокоясь из-за этого.

А потом ужин закончился, и счастливый, спокойный момент разлетелся на куски.

 

~***~

Сэм шел вместе со Стивом и Баки к лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, когда Баки вдруг оцепенел. Сэм почувствовал, как заклинание пролетело мимо него, задев мантию. Широко раскрыв глаза, Баки взглянул на Сэма, который в один миг оказался рядом и положил ладони на плечи Барнса. Уилсон увидел, как Стива ударило заклинание, как он отлетел в сторону, стукнувшись спиной о стену, и кубарем покатился вниз по лестнице. Сэм, развернувшись, встал прямо перед Баки, загораживая его собой. Рамлоу шел прямо на них.

— Оу, какая прелесть. Ты его маленький телохранитель? — поглумился Рамлоу, кивнув Сэму.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Сэм. В его голосе слышалось напряжение. Он сжимал запястья Баки. Защищал.

— Да расслабься. Просто маленькое заклятьице. Ничего страшного в этом нет, — продолжал насмехаться Рамлоу. И за все эти насмешки Сэму хотелось хорошенько съездить ему по лицу.

Баки замер рядом с Сэмом, и единственный подаваемый им признак жизни — низкий гортанный хрип. Он прекрасно понимал, что здесь происходит. Холл наполнился студентами, все стояли смирно и пялились. Сэм чувствовал, как внутри него разгорается сильная злость. А поблизости не было видно никого из преподавателей, что значило, что их стычка не скоро закончится.

— Верни всё как было, — низким голосом сказал Сэм.

— Ни за что. Пришло время повеселиться, — заявил Рамлоу и подошел ближе. Сэм чувствовал, как дрожит Баки, но всё ещё безразлично смотрел вперед.

— Что ты думаешь, Бак? Расскажешь, что с тобой случилось тем летом? Люди желают знать. Расскажи всем о маленькой «аварии», — Рамлоу не сводил с Баки взгляда.

Сэм слышал, как Баки сглотнул ком в горле, всё ещё дрожа, но ничего не предпринял. Брок склонил голову, взглянул на Баки, как на сломанную игрушку.

— Ну давай, будет весело, — сказал он и немного отступил.

Сэм поднял палочку, как вдруг один из дружков Рамлоу выбил её из рук. Брок оттолкнул Сэма в сторону и, колдуя, заставил Баки выпрямиться. Он оказался в центре толпы студентов. У Сэма скрутило желудок, когда он понял, что за заклятье использовал Брок.

— Ну и что же случилось тем летом, Барнс? Расскажи всем, — ядовито сказал он.

Сэм со своего места видел, как Баки дрожит. Он попытался пройти сквозь толпу, но два дружка Рамлоу схватили его. Он вырывался, но те крепко вцепились в его предплечья.

— На меня напали, — тихо ответил Баки. Он пытался бороться с наложенным на него заклятием, от чего его голос был напряженным.

 — Чуточку подробнее. Мне хочется деталей, — продолжил Рамлоу, злобно усмехнувшись над попытками Баки противостоять заклятию.

— На меня и моих родителей напали Пожиратели Смерти. Они… Они убили их. Сначала они пытали их. А потом взялись за меня. Я не помню, как долго они мучили меня. Казалось, что их пытки длились целую вечность. Хотя, возможно, прошло всего лишь пару минут. Я пытался сбежать. Я пытался трансгрессировать. Я не силен в этих чарах. Так что меня расщепило. И я потерял руку. Через месяц я очнулся в больнице, — голос звучал ровно, как будто он сдался и перестал бороться с заклятием и просто говорил, что требовалось. По щекам текли слезы. Баки смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Баки, посмотри на меня, — крикнул Сэм, его голос походил на скрип. Баки вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Сэма.

— Что ещё ты помнишь? — Рамлоу подошел ближе к Баки. Сэм поморщился при взгляде на бывшего так близко к Барнсу Рамлоу.

— Смех. Они смеялись, издеваясь над нами. Называли множество имен. Говорили, что мы предатели крови. А потом снова смеялись, когда убили моих родителей, — губы Баки дрожали.

Сэм и сам прикусил губу, когда на глазах навернулись слезы.

— Эй! — раздался громкий крик.

Тони и Роуди протиснулись сквозь толпу, следом за ними шла Ванда. Вскинув палочки, они в унисон произнесли заклинание, красные искры разлетелись по всему холлу, а одна из тех, что вылетела из палочки Тони, ударила Рамлоу в плечо, оттолкнув его, и его заклятие разрушилось. Баки упал на пол.

Они освободили Сэма, заколдовав всех дружков Рамлоу и убедившись, что те не могут двигаться. Сэм поспешил к Баки и попросил Ванду найти Стива внизу лестницы, ведь тот, возможно, ранен. Ванда немедленно побежала к нему. Сэм же упал на пол рядом с Баки, притянул его к себе и обнял, но тот всё равно дрожал в его руках. Вокруг повисла тишина. Все на них пялились.

— Могу я кое-что спросить, Баки? — поинтересовался Сэм, расслабив объятия и посмотрев на Барнса. Он, прикусив губу, кивнул. — Ты помнишь, кто сделал это с тобой? Помнишь, кто это был? — Сэм мягко гладил щеки Баки большими пальцами.

Баки медленно кивнул, но на глазах навернулись слезы, стоило только взглянуть на Рамлоу. Разъяренный Брок стоял неподалеку, рукой сжимая плечо.

— Скажи, кто там был, — тихо попросил Сэм.

— Куча народу. Лестрейнджи, Гойлы и.… и… — Баки сделал глубокий вдох и моргнул несколько раз, вытирая слёзы.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, всё в порядке, — убедил его Сэм. Баки кивнул.

— Его родители. Родители Брока, — почти рыдая, сказал Баки. Сэм притянул его к себе. Волна шепота пронеслась по коридору.

— Да как ты смеешь, маленький… — начал Рамлоу, поднимая палочку, но затем раздался раскатистый голос.

— Этого вполне достаточно, — сказала МакГонагалл.

Вслед за МакГонагалл появились и другие преподаватели. Но несмотря на это, Рамлоу всё равно бросил проклятие, которое она блокировала, и выстрелила в ответ. Через считанные секунды Брок лежал на полу без сознания.

Сэм прижал Баки к себе, и тут появился Стив с раной на голове, но в остальном всё было в порядке. Баки моргнул, пропустив тот момент, в который к нему подошел профессор Флитвик. Он вызвал носилки, и они положили Баки на них. Сэм и Стив последовали за Баки в больничное крыло. Преподавателям предстояло решить, что делать с Рамлоу.

 

~***~

Баки пробыл в больничном крыле почти три недели. Стиву разрешили вернуться к занятиям через пару дней. Рамлоу исключили сразу после инцидента с Барнсом, когда МакГонагалл прознала, что он применил заклятие Империус. Вероятно, в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит предстать перед Визенгамотом. Сэм был уверен, что его посадят в Азкабан, во всяком случае очень на это надеялся. Этот паршивец был ничем не лучше своих родителей.

Сэм сидел за гриффиндорским столом, Стив и Пегги сидели рядом и болтали о домашке по трансфигурации. Роджерс не сделал домашнее задание и очень просил Пегги дать ему списать. Сэм качал головой, пока Стив умолял её, используя своё надутое личико в качестве аргумента.

Но вдруг на зал опустилась тишина.

Сэм обернулся и взглянул на открытую дверь. Баки неловко стоял в проходе, засунув руки в карманы. Стив посмотрел на Сэма, широко раскрыв глаза. Появление Баки его явно шокировало.

— Я приведу его, — сказал Сэм. Стив кивнул.

Встав, Сэм поспешил к Баки, тот выглядел потрясенным. Сэм видел, как он дрожит.

— Привет. Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм, рукой коснувшись запястья Баки. Он осмотрел Большой Зал, а потом, переведя взгляд на Сэма, легко качнул головой. — Хочешь уйти отсюда? — шепотом добавил Сэм.

Баки кивнул. Сэм кивнул в ответ, и они вышли из Большого Зала.

Они долго бродили по замку, Баки показал Сэму несколько секретных проходов, о которых тот не знал. Сэм показал Баки его любимые картины, даже те, полотна которых пустовали. В конце концов, они оказались на вершине Астрономической башни, с высоты осматривали территорию школы и наблюдали, как солнце скрывалось за кронами деревьев Запретного леса.

— Он ушел, да? — тихо спросил Баки.

— Ага, ушел. МакГонагалл выгнала его сразу же, как узнала, что он сделал. Он не вернётся, — констатируя факт, сказал Сэм.

Баки медленно кивнул, а затем сделал глубокий вдох, неуверенно выдохнул и посмотрел на Сэма. Он раскраснелся под пристальным взглядом Барнса, глаза которого сверкали, как огни в темноте, пока он молча смотрел на Сэма. Баки наклонился к нему и прижался губами к его губам. Сэм застыл на месте, издав тихий удивленный вопль. Отстранившись, Баки робко опустил взгляд к полу и стал рассматривать свои ноги.

— Так приятно, в точности как я мечтал, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от своих ботинок.

— Ну так отлично. В смысле, это здор… Ты мечтал поцеловать меня? — голос Сэма прозвучал громче, чем обычно. Баки кивнул, наконец перестав пялиться на свои ноги.

— Ага, пока был в больничном крыле. Почти каждую ночь мечтал, — сказал Баки, мягко улыбнувшись Сэму. — Ты не против? Я больше не буду целовать тебя, если ты так захочешь.

Потрясенный, Сэм медленно качал головой.

— Нет. Нет уж, целуй… Это было великолепно. Ты можешь… Можешь целовать меня, когда захочешь, — Сэм вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

Улыбка Баки стала шире, и он встал ещё ближе к Сэму.

— Когда захочу, говоришь? — спросил Баки.

Его взгляд упал на губы Сэма. Уилсон снова кивнул, облизав нижнюю губу. Баки улыбнулся, выдохнул, легко рассмеявшись, а потом снова поцеловал Сэма. Поцелуй получился тёплым и сладким, и это всё, о чём Сэм когда-либо мечтал. Он отстранился слишком быстро, но Сэм не возражал. Они улыбались, глядя друг на друга.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — прошептал Баки.

— За что? — спросил Сэм, нахмурив лоб. Баки пожал плечами.

— За то, что не обращался со мной, как с фриком. За то, что верил мне. За то, что ты это ты, — сказал Баки, снова рассмеявшись, и сердце Сэма затрепетало. Он взял Баки за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— В любое время, Баки.

Баки улыбнулся и двинулся ещё ближе, ворвался в пространство Сэма, как будто оно всегда принадлежало ему. Сэм прижимал его так близко к себе в темноте, что его волосы щекотали шею, пока они обнимались.


End file.
